Solitude
by CynderSapphire
Summary: Orihime is imprisoned and the loneliness is getting to her, and she wants someone to stay with her.


Hey guys….here's a little one shot that I wrote. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

Solitude

A young beautiful girl looked up at the window of her, rather large, prison. There was no wind, and the only light that was shinning though was from the crescent shaped moon that never lost its sinister glow. Since being placed in confinement, the human girl hadn't seen the sunrise or set, and she missed it dearly. She also missed the sad rain, and the sound of people going about their days ignorant to the horrors of the spirit world.

A faint knock came from the door, which snapped her out of her daydreams.

"I'm coming in." An emotionless esapada stepped into the room, his emerald eyes piercing through the girl's soul.

"Your dinner is here."

The same old trolley was wheeled into her dark room, with the same person pushing it. On the trolley was the same bowls and cups all containing the same food and drink she had been consuming since arriving.

"I'll be back in an hour"

Just like that, the only constant visitor was gone. Orihime walked over to the trolley, and sighed as she picked up the bowl of plain rice. With her chopsticks in hand, she sat on her sofa and started to pick at her meal. She ate slowly, as she didn't feel all too hungry, and the solitude wasn't helping her appetite.

An hour soon came and went, and right on time the fourth Espada returned. His expression remained the same, as he examined the remains of the girls meal.

"You didn't eat all of you nutrients. Have you forgotten what I told you on the first day?"

"N-no" Orhime replied shyly lowering her head slightly. "I'm not hungry. Sorry."

Without any more words being exchanged, Ulquiorra had the trolley taken out of the room.

"Very well. I'll be back tomorrow." The calm man turned and walked to the door, and as the door started to close Orihime spun on her heel.

"Wait!" She thought, but wasn't able to make her thought audible. The princess sat back on her pale sofa, and wrapped a lock of hair around her finger.

"I'm lonely," she thought to herself, "I just want someone to talk to."

Her imprisonment was slowly breaking her. A tear fell down her perfect skin, and it stung as it finally dripped of her chin and landed on her white uniform.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down the endless hallways of Las Noches, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

"Yo, Ulquiorra, how's the bitch," a blue haired Espada made himself visible. He had a grin stretched across his face showing his feline teeth. The superior Espada ignore the comment, and continued on his path.

"Hey, you ignoring me? Ulquiorra." Grimmjow hurried to block Ulquiorra's path, which forced the calm Espada to open his eyes and look at the interfering male.

"It is none of your business, Grimmjow. I am the one I charge of the woman, so don't get in the way of my duties. Remember your own orders." The black haired Espada walked around his colleague, who was left growling at the response that was given to him.

"Tsk"

* * *

Orihime was woken by the same faint knock that came every morning, noon and evening.

"I'm coming in," and on cue in came Ulquiorra and the trolley.

"I'll be back in an hour" The Espada went to leave, but was stopped by the faint sound coming from Orhime.

"What?"

"Wait." Orihime requested sheepishly.

The emerald eyed arrancer sighed, and ignore the girls request.

"Please" Orihime begged, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Ulquiorra stared at the girl, but she not falter. She truly wanted him to stay with her.

"I shouldn't" he replied coldly, "I am not here to console you." He closed his eyes and attempted to leave once more, but a gentle had stopped him.

"Please, even if it's just for a little while. We don't have to talk, or do anything. Just stay."

Ulquiorra batted away the girls hand, and closed the door. Orihime's face lit up slightly, as the Espada stayed in the room with her.

"Very well, I will stay but only for a minute.

"Thank you" Orihime smiled kindly, and happily went to sit on her sofa to start her breakfast. Ulquiorra studied the girl as she ate.

"Why does she seem different, just because I said I'd stay for a while? Humans can be so pathetic at times."

"Mister Ulquiorrs, you don't have to stay standing." Orihime's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he slowly went to sit next to the girl. He was still confused by the sudden change, but it was keeping her quiet.

Orihime ate everything that was given to her that morning, no threats were issued, no words were exchanged, and yet she felt at ease with her prison warden being in the room with her.

"I'll take your trolley, if you are finished."

Orihime's big eyes looked up, as Ulquiorra rose from the sofa.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have stayed with you. It was against my orders and I will probably be punished." Ulquiorra closed his emerald eyes as he spoke. "Tell me one thing girl. Why did you change so suddenly, once I decided to stay with you?"

"I changed?" Orihime laughed softly, it was the first time she had laughed since being dragged to Hueco Mundo. "I'm happy, because you decided to stay with me. You made me feel real."

"Feel real." What Orihime was telling him was alien to him.

"Yep." Orihime smiled gently. "Since coming here, I felt like I was invisible. I've been so lonely."

"I see. This will not happen again." Ulquiorra took possession of the trolley and begun to wheel it to the door, but a warm sensation took over one of his hands, and as he turned his head Orihime was holding his hand smiling at him with her eyes closed.

"Thank you. Ulquiorra" Orihime let go of his hand once she had thanked him, and stepped to the side allowing him to leave.

Once out of the room the trolley was taken from Ulquiorra, and the Espada walked down the corridors, his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you" he thought to himself, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading ^_^ Any reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
